Bo to jest śpieeew!
Totalna Porażka: Grecka Wyspa Odcinek 5 "Bo to jest śpieeew!" ---- Ben stoi na scenie w amfiteatrze. Ben: 'W ostatnim jakże dziwnie utalentowanym odcinku Greckiej Wyspy. Nasi zawodnicy musieli przejśc przez "magiczny" tor przeszkód, aby następnie móc odegrać scenkę. Dzięki temu zadaniu zaczął chyba nam kwitnąć pierwszy romans. :3 ''Na ekranie pokazuje się zdjęcie zawstydzonej Claudii i uśmiechniętego Raymond'a. 'Ben: '''Nieważne. Zadanie pierwsze wygrały Jelenie, ale niestety drugie przegrali z Niedźwiedziami. Scenka porno w globalnej TV. Nie-e. Wściekłe Niedźwiedzie wygrały zadanie i zostały bezpieczne na kolejny tydzień, a Mściwe Jelenie udały się na ceremonię eliminacji, gdzie bój o ostatnią kiełabskę toczyli Dan i Klayton. Ostatecznie to Dan nas pożegnał i Klayton pozostał ostatnim męskim członkiem swojego zespołu. Hahah! ''Zeskoczył ze sceny. 'Ben: '''Jak poradzą sobie dzisiaj zawodnicy w bardzo muzycznym odcinku? :D Aby sie tego przekonać zapraszam was do obejrzenia piątego odcinka... ''Zbliżenie na twarz. 'Ben: '...Greckiej Wyspy! Zaciemnienie. Stołówka right|120px right|120px Druzyny z samego rana udały się na stołówkę, gdzie "pyszne" śniadanie przygotowane przez Chefową było gotowe do zjedzenia. Nikt jednak nie miał nawet chęci jedzenia czegoś tak równie obrzydliwego jak sam odbyt Beth. xD Stolik Wściekłych Niedźwiedzi Drużyna siedziała w spokoju i próbowała przełknąć łyżkę brei. 'Raymond: '''Ohyda. ''Włożył do ust łyżkę z porcją, ale po chwili ją wypluł na Claudię. 'Raymond: '''Przepraszam. '''Claudia: '''Nic się nie stało. ''Westchnęła. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Claudia: '''Zdałam sobie sprawę od ostatniego zadania, że kocham go. Jednak nie mogę mu tego powiedzieć na głos. Boje się jak on zareaguje... I boje się, że przez to możemy przegrać i może on lub ja odpaść. A tego raczej bym nie chciała... :( '''Shane: '''Heheh! ^^ ''Układał z brei ludziki. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Shane: '*trzyma ludzika w kształcie Claudii*Ona... *wygiął nogi* nie... *wygiął ręce* może być z Raymond'em!!! >:( *urwał ludzikowi głowę i wrzucił do szamba* 'Evie: '''Co ty robisz? ''Spojrzała na niego dziwnie trzymając w ręku łyżkę, a ten uśmiechnął się do niej i powiedział. 'Shane: '''Ludziki robię. Nie widać? :3 '''Evie: '''No widać, ale czemu ta postać wygląda jak Raymond, a druga jak Claudia? '''Shane: '''Cii! ''Wsadził jej jednego z nie dobrych ludzików do ust. 'Shane: '''Im mniej osób będzie wiedziało tym lepiej. ;) (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Evie: 'Poziom dziwności! Ekspert! '''Evie: '''Pfu! ''Wypluła go. 'Evie: '''Ogarnij się chłopie, daleko nie zajdziesz zachowując się tak. '''Shane: '^^ (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Shane: '''Rany! Czy ona jest naprawdę taka tempa? Cóz... Nie sądziłem, że każdego dnia będzie mi trudno, ale jak na razie idzie mi dobrze. Przetrwam. Mam na to swoje sposoby. ;** '''Raymond: '''Wygraliśmy już dwa razy z rzędu. Czy to nie cudownie? Jak tak dalej pójdzie to dojdziemy razem do połączenia! '''Evie: '''Połączenie drużyn zapewne niebawem nastąpi, a wtedy każdy będzie liczył tylko na siebie. '''Raymond: '''Albo założymy 4-osobowy sojusz i dotrzemy do ćwierćfinału! '''Evie: 'Żeby potem tworzyć pod sojusze, aby wywalić kogoś innego? Nie dziękuję. Dam sobie rada sama. Potrafię o siebie zadbać. 'Raymond: '''Nie wątpię w to. '''Evie: '''Heh. ''Stuknęła go w ramię. Stolik Mściwych Jeleni 'Rosie: '''I to się nazywa drużyna, a nie tak jak wy. Cioty. '''Agatha: '''Rosie, chyba za bardzo się wymądrzasz ostatnimi czasy. '''Rosie: '''Stwierdzam fakty. Nasza drużyna straciła wszelkie szansę, aby w komplecie dojśc do połączenia drużyn. A czyja to wina? Wina chłopaków. '''Klayton: '''Na pewno nie moja! '''Rosie: '''Mowa tutaj o Lukasie i Danie. ''Przewróciła oczyma i założyła ręce. 'Dariya: '''Jakoś twój plan wypalił z wywaleniem Lukas'a, a następnie Dan'a. '''Rosie: '''Plan? Nie wiem o czym ty do mnie rozmawiasz. No może chciałam wywalić Lukas'a i tak też się stało, ale Dan to przypadek. '''Agatha: '''Nie prawda! ''Wstała z krzesła. 'Agatha: '''To też był twój plan! Sama namówiłaś Dan'a, aby zrobił scenę erotyczną! Byłam przy tym! '''Rosie: '''Agatha. ''Wycedziła przez zęby sycząc do niej. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Agatha: '''Już czas, aby nasza pani "zła" pożegnała się z grą. Za długo i tak ją tutaj trzymaliśmy! '''Dariya: '''Serio? ''Klayton i Dariya spojrzeli na nią z niedowierzeniem. 'Rosie: '''Pff. Co wam do tego? ''Odagrneła włosy do tyłu. 'Rosie: '''Teraz musimy jakoś załatwić Niedźwiedzie niż zagłębiać konflikty w naszej drużynie. ''Rzuciła papką w Agathę. Dostała w twarz. 'Agatha: '''Och! ''W odwecie także w nią rzuciła. 'Rosie: '''Nie we włosy! ''I tak rozpoczęły walkę na jedzenie. Klayton i Dariya biernie się im przyglądały. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Dariya: '''Muszę przyznać, że niezła komedia jest z nimi. XD '''Klayton: '''Tia... Amfiteatr right|120px right|120px '''Ben: '''Miło mi was powitać w tym specjalnym muzycznym odcinkuuu! ><< ''Występy: ''' ''Ben zasiadł w jury. Obok niego siedziała Chefowa oraz ponownie NatsK. Zawodnicy gotowi byli, aby zaprezentować swoje utwory. 'Ben: '''To co gotowi? '''NatsK: '''Jak nigdy! ^^ '''Chefowa Hatchet: '''Zacznijmy nasze TDVision! <3 '''Ben: '''To kto pierwszy zaszczyci nas występem na scenie? ;D ''Na scenie pojawiła się Claudia. 'Ben: '''Co nam zaprezentujesz? Jaką piosenkę? '''Claudia: ''Toy Soldiers. 'Ben: '''Okej. left|360px ''I ukłoniła się przed jury. ''Ben: '''Dobrze. Jak na początek to i tak bardzo dobrze. :D '''NatsK: '''Wręcz cudownie! :D '''Claudia: '''Dziękuję. ^^ ''Ukłoniła się po raz drugi i zeszła ze sceny. Na scenę weszła Rosie. 'Rosie: '''Teraz moja kolej biczys. ''I sam również, gdzieś odszedł. Stołówka Na stołówce przesiadywała Evie i biernie przyglądała się Raymond'owi i Claudii. 'Evie: '''Nie dobrze mi, gdy tak na was patrzę. ''Wstała i wyszła. Wyniki right|120px right|120px Ponownie akcja przeniosła się do amfiteatru. Zawodnicy stanęli na scenie, a przed nimi Ben. '''Ben: '''Znam już wyniki. Jest to naprawdę szok dla mnie. Ale przegrałem z głosami 2:1. Wyrgywa drużyna... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Mściwe Jelenie! Wściekłe Niedźwiedzie. Widzę się z wami na ceremonii. ;) '''Claudia: '''Ech. '''Raymond: '''A mogliśmy to wygrać. '''Ben: '''Tak naprawdę piosenka Evie była najgorsza u was. '''Shane: '''Czyli wiemy kto odpadnie. '''Evie: '''Pff! Na pewno nie ja. '''Shane: '''Nom. ;) '''Rosie: '''Jak zwykle zagwarantowałam mojej drużynie zwycięstwo. Jestem ta najlepsza! Hahah! Możecie mi podziękować.